Et puis un jour
by S.LoveH.P
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la guerre, elle raconte la vie de nos héros, deux en particulier ... Une demande inattendue, des sentiments, des ptits lemon, du danger et de l'action !
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

La guerre était enfin finie après ces années de terreur et d'incertitude, Harry Potter avait terrassé le grand mage noir. Quelques mangemorts, discrets et toujours fidèles à leur maître, essayaient de rassembler de nouveaux adeptes. Ils avaient dans l'espoir de reconquérir le monde des sorciers et prendre le contrôle du ministère de la magie. Les aurors les traquaient sans relâche pour garder la paix qui s'était installée depuis ces 3 dernières années. Harry et son meilleur ami, Ron, en faisaient parti depuis la fin de la 7ème année à Poudlard. Malgré leurs difficultés dans certaines matières, comme les potions, ils avaient réussi avec brio leurs ASPIC. L'obtention d'au moins 5 _Effort Exceptionnel _leur avait permis de se porter candidat au poste d'auror.

Les magasins du chemin de traverse avaient été remis à neuf. Encore plus magiques qu'auparavant, ils attiraient des foules entières. Celui des jumeaux, Fred et Georges, marchait du tonnerre. Les ados adoraient cet endroit. Ils y trouvaient toujours de nouvelles inventions, plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Neville y allait régulièrement avec sa femme, Luna et leur petite fille de 2 ans, Céleste. La potion pour changer de couleur de cheveux la faisait beaucoup rire. Ils s'étaient mariés juste après la fin de la guerre. Il était fou d'elles.

En ce jeudi soir d'hiver, dans la grande et rocambolesque maison des Weasley, un couple dînait paisiblement au rez de chaussée. L'un des deux était assez tendu, mangeant difficilement ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette malgré la merveilleuse odeur qui se dégageait de ce plat. Cette personne savait que c'était le moment qu'elle attendait depuis des mois. Un repas romantique, que tous les deux, sans le brouhaha habituel de la famille. Il fallait en profiter.

Le destin de ce couple allait changer ce soir, à jamais …


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une grande décision

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Cela fait quelques années que j'adore lire des fic sur ce site et je me suis pourquoi pas moi ... Alors ni une ni deux je me suis lancée ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

**Chapitre 1 : une grande décision**

Ron Weasley était fou amoureuse d'elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en première année. Son intelligence et son charme l'avait complètement frappés. Son âme tout entière lui appartenait.

Il sentait que c'était _le_ moment. Dans un élan de courage, il se mit à genoux devant elle. Quand il ouvrit la petite boite noire en velours, la gryffondor resta sans mot. Elle se sentit toute gênée et eut un timide sourire. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle se ressaisit et attendit…

Il se lança … « _Je t'aime Hermione Granger, et je t'aimerai toute ma vie_ »

-_Silence_-

Il déglutit difficilement et reprit « _Cela fait déjà 4 ans que nous sommes ensemble. Tu es celle avec qui je veux faire ma vie, je veux me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours_»

« _Oh par Merlin, Ron_ … » dit elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Des frissons parcoururent son corps en un instant.

« _Tu es la plus merveilleuse, la seule, l'unique et l'irremplaçable femme que j'aime_. » Il ouvrit la petite boite plein d'espoir… « _Hermione… Veux-tu m'épouser_ _?_ »

Elle sentit son cœur gonfler et se remplir d'amour. Elle le regarda et après avoir fait planer le doute quelques secondes qui parurent à Ron interminables, elle lui répondit : « _Ronald Weasley, bien sur que oui je le veux ! Oui Je veux devenir ta femme. Je t'aime tellement !_ »

Elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa partout si fort, qu'elle leur fit perdre l'équilibre et tombèrent sur le sol. Un tapis en laine (tricoté avec soin par Mrs Weasley) amortit leur chute. Ils se retrouvèrent près de la cheminée.

Il roula pour se retrouver sur elle. Son cœur palpitait terriblement. Un rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. Relevant la mèche rebelle de son visage pour la placer derrière son oreille, Ron se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et avec un tel désir qu'elle ressentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle était bien, heureuse dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Ron lia ses mains avec les siennes et les fit glisser au dessus de sa tête. Il se sentait fort, un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit. Il avait envie d'elle. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il la désirait. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit s'apaiser les lumières de la pièce. L'atmosphère se fit romantique et intense.

Il commença à caresser du bout de ses doigts toutes les parties de son corps. Il embrassa son cou et sa poitrine tout en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche. Il la fit tomber ainsi que son soutien-gorge et s'attaqua à sa jupe noire plissée. Il s'attarda sur la fermeture _Eclair _puis la fit glisser doucement sur ses hanches. Hermione déshabilla à son tour son amant. Elle le fit avec fougue, et celui-ci se retrouva rapidement nu sur elle. Il prit le temps d'embrasser son ventre en descendant jusqu'à sa culotte rouge à dentelles. Avec ses doigts, il la fit glisser lentement ce qui donna un violent frisson à Hermione et se cambra instantanément.

« … »

Il lui fit l'amour sur ce tapis jusqu'à ce que leur corps cèdent à la fatigue et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Une nouvelle vie commença maintenant …


	3. Une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule

**Chapitre 2 : -Une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule … -**

De retour dans leur cocoon, non loin de la maison des Weasley, Hermione se réveilla la première et descendit à la cuisine. Celle-ci était décorée avec goût, elle aimait beaucoup prendre soin de leur maison, c'était important pour elle que les personnes aient une bonne image d'eux, et cela passer par ça.

Après s'être remise de la merveilleuse demande en mariage de Ron ainsi que de la nuit torride qui avait suivi, elle se faisait un bon cappuccino et tomba sur la Gazette du sorcier du jour. Leur hibou avait pour habitude de leur amener tous les matins. Elle appréciait énormément cette petite attention.

Le gros titre interpella :

« **DANGER REEL OU RUMEUR STUPIDE ?** » Le ministre de la Magie nous répond.

Elle posa sa tasse et lu attentivement l'article.

- « Depuis plusieurs semaines, un bruit inquiétant circule dans le monde des sorciers… Les fidèles partisans de Voldemort prendraient de plus en plus de pouvoir en mettant de leur côté certains sorciers et utiliseraient le sortilège Impero pour obliger les autres à les obéir. Malgré cette terrible nouvelle, le ministère de la Magie annonce : « _Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous avons renforcé les recherches et nous sommes davantage vigilents _»; « _Tous les aurors sont sur le qui vive_ » « _Le monde des sorciers est toujours en sécurité, croyez moi_ »

Malgré ces paroles qui se veulent être rassurantes, la population s'inquiète et commence à prendre au sérieux cette rumeur. Alors que faut il en penser ?

Chers lecteurs, nous vous conseillons sérieusement d'être prudent maintenant car nous savons que si la magie noire veut réapparaître, elle s'en donnera tous les moyens ! »

-Rita Skeeter-

Elle finit l'article avec hésitation. Ron ne lui avait jamais parlé de ces rumeurs… Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait ? Il faisait pourtant parti de ce cercle très fermé maintenant, il avait accès à toutes les informations du ministère. Elle devait lui demander. Maintenant.

Elle monta les escaliers et arriva devant leur chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement pour voir apparaître son futur époux. La vue qu'elle eut l'attendrit … Il était allongé sur le lit, nu et enroulé à moitié dans le draps beige. Il dormait profondément.

Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et s'assit sur le lit. Elle commença à le caresser, à passer sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Elle l'embrassa d'abord doucement et dès qu'elle eut une légère réponse de son amant, elle le fit avec passion. Elle se retrouva sur lui, à califourchon, et commença des lents frottements sur la partie la plus sensible. Elle adorait lire l'envie se décuplait dans son regard. Elle sentit petit à petit une bosse se durcir et continua ses mouvements en augmentant la cadence.

Ron n'arrivait plus à se retenir, il adorait voir sa petite amie comme ça. Il voulait la prendre là, tout de suite. Il se retrouva sur elle et descendit très lentement vers la partie la plus chaude de son anatomie. Il joua avec sa langue sur son clitoris ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Il augmenta le rythme en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres extérieures pour revenir sur le petit bout d'or. Il fit entrer au même moment un de ses doigts dans son intimité devenu humide et très désirable.

Un autre gémissement lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps d'augmenter le rythme. Il s'avança dans l'entrée de son intimité et se glissa doucement. Il commença à faire des vas et viens plus intense. Le rythme était bon pour Hermione, elle sentait que l'orgasme n'était pas loin…

Elle se mit sur le dos, les fesses cambrées en arrière et Ron la prit violemment. En quelques coûts de rein, ils atteignèrent le 7ème ciel ensemble. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit le sourire aux lèvres.

« … »

Après avoir repris leur souffle et leur esprit, Hermione lui parla de ce qu'elle avait lu dans le journal et de son inquiétude.

C'est alors que Ron lui expliqua : « _Mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ma Mione… Je te connais et je savais que si je t'en parlais, tu allais très vite en savoir plus. Alors que pour le moment, honnêtement, nous n'avons aucune autre information. Nous sommes tous vigilants et travaillons davantage ensemble_. » Hermione fit une moue pas vraiment convaincue… « _Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je t'assure, tout va bien_. » lui répondit - il avec un sourire sincère. Il la pris dans ses bras tendrement.

Ron lança une conversation, histoire de passer à autre chose, mine de rien… : « _Tu sais qu'il faudrait annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle à la famille et à notre meilleur ami ! je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je me marie avec la plus parfaite des femmes !_» _« Que penses tu de tous les inviter demain soir_ ? »

Hermione ria et lui répondu : « _Ne change pas de sujet Mr Ronald Weasley ! Je te connais trop bien maintenant !_ » …

« Mais tu as raison, j'envoie de ce pas les invitations pour demain. » reprit-elle. "_Je t'aime_"


End file.
